My Ghost Lover
by ChlexLover3
Summary: "Whitney died in war, right?" asked Mrs. Kent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, lovelies! So this is a mini-story (I believe that's what I am going to do) of a pairing that was requested so many many months ago. I just have been procrastinating and well kind of had writer's block with this requested pairing. I would write some and leave then come back and it was a vicious cycle but I am finally ready to post this pairing. It's a pairing that shocked me but intrigued me because I never saw them together before.

Pairing: Martha x Whitney

Summary: Whitney is alive? Is he the real thing or some like the shapeshifter, Tina Greer?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

"Whitney died in a war, right?" asked Mrs. Kent.

Lana smiled sadly, "Yes, why?"

"No reason." squeaked Mrs. Kent, a slight blush upon her cheeks. She couldn't exactly tell the young woman of her discovery. She was already planning to leave Smallville for Paris.

But Mrs. Kent needed to talk to someone and she then got an idea in her head. She left Lana to ponder her sad thoughts about the boy that she once really cared for.

Mrs. Kent exhaled lightly after the two-hour drive to Metropolis, she was wondering if it was such a great idea to come. But she needed to do this.

"So, you said you saw a ghost, Mrs. Kent?" asked Dr. Quinn.

"Yes! Oh, I don't know. He had supposedly died in a war. I mean if he didn't, why would he come to me?"

"Well, what happened? Tell me everything that happened the day you saw this Whitney person."

"Well," said Martha as she drifted to her memory.

 _It was such a hot day. Martha pulled her hair up and pulled on a wife beater shirt as she tended to her farm duties. Some days she regretted living on a farm. Sure she loved the peacefulness but she loved noise. She hated quiet. That's why when they first settled as a married couple, she had music blaring on the radio everywhere._

 _She sometimes would put headphones on blaring the music against her eardrums._

 _She was so caught up with her work that she didn't notice the dirty young man that walked into the barn. He came when Johnathan was in Metropolis looking for work._

 _When she felt hands on her body, she jumped because they weren't the hard calloused hands of her husband. They were firm yet soft strong hands. Fear struck her heart when she saw who it was._

 _She couldn't understand what was happening to her but she dropped all her tools. She left her work and took the young man into her home._

 _She gave him a bath and food. She was in a daze. She wasn't in control of her body and she was sure it was the young man's doing._

 _"What do you want from me?" asked a frightened Mrs. Kent. She was so embarrassed after her evening. She saw all of him when she took him a bath and she felt ashamed for liking what she saw._

 _He walked to her very slowly, calculating her reaction to his sudden need to be close. And the reaction he got was what he was looking for. Her body was ripe and rotten and he wanted it for the taking. He'd leave her wanting more and wanting nothing other than her._

"You slept with him?" asked the psychiatrist.

Martha blushed nodding. She was ashamed of her actions. Dr. Quinn smirked internally. She knew exactly what Martha needed.

"Well, I say see what this young man wants. Then make your decision."

"Are you saying cheat on my husband?"

"I say do whatever that makes you happy. And from your past visits, you don't seem so happy."

That wasn't what Martha thought the visit would be like. But she took the doctor's orders and went to the hotel room that Whitney said he'd be at. She hesitated. She didn't think this through and now all she wanted to do was make a run for it. And she would have if the damn door didn't open. And it opened, it opened to reveal the blonde young man in nothing but a towel around his hips. She longed to run her fingers down his torso again but she needed to clear her head. She needed to think rationally, and for once in her life, actually about her feelings. Not that she can control her emotions when she around the young man.

"Are you going to come in?" That being said, Martha Kent made her way into his hotel room.

"Give me a second to change."

She sat in the living area and she looked around at the expensive looking room. It looked more like a condo than a hotel room. She didn't know what to think. How did he have all this money when he was supposedly dead. Did his mother know he was alive and kicking? Well, maybe not kicking, but is making an older woman his sex slave.

Now she really did regret coming. She knew that if they came to terms with what was going on she would either be having sex with him no matter what. God, what is he doing to her?

"Do you need some water?" She looked up and almost cried. Her body was doing all types of somersaults. He put on pants with no shirt and didn't get all the water off his tone body. She wanted to lick the water off his body and do even more to him with her tongue.

Oh, God! Go away dirty thoughts!

"What are you doing to me?"

Whitney smirked, "Oh, that. Just building up your estrogen levels to match my testosterone levels. After I am done with you, you won't want anyone else."

"Why me?" she asked quietly for he was just an inch away and she was fighting with her body not to just let him take her right there.

"Mrs. Kent, I have always had a soft spot for. You are a very beautiful woman. Plus when I woke up on the side of the road where the government dumped me, I felt a pull to you. It led me to you."

"The government dumped you?"

"The government loves to test on humans. Did you know that?" asked Whitney and Martha shook her head, "Well they do and they turned me into something. I feel lighter and stronger. I feel free."

"So, you really are making me feel this way."

"Sure you could say that, Martha."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter one! Chapter two will hopefully be up by the end of this week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


End file.
